


all i want (is you)

by hanyauku



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, am sorry!!!, but also no!!!, i wrote this in a state of delirium tht consisted of too many donuts and a lot of coffee, minhyuk.......milk on his tiddies n crumbs in his hair, mmmmmlate christmas!!!, this is rly weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyauku/pseuds/hanyauku
Summary: in which minhyuk is the present





	all i want (is you)

Dating Lee Minhyuk takes a big toll on one’s mental wellbeing.

It begins in Kihyun’s first year of college, late one night when he’s standing on the shuttle headed home, eyes drooping with fatigue. His fingers are wrapped around a cup of coffee, leaning against the disgusting pole because germs may be bad, but staying up for the past three days to study for a psych final makes him care a lot less.

And just as luck would have it, the bus driver slams his foot down on the brake harder than should  _ ever _ be necessary.

It results in him flying all the way across the bus into the hands of a handsome stranger with glittering eyes and a smile that exudes sunlight.

He grins down at Kihyun, one hand pressed into the small of Kihyun’s back as the other one holds the nape of Kihyun’s neck.

“I believe you just  _ fell for me _ ,” he mutters, winking sleazily.

The entire bus applauds.

An introduction, a new cup of coffee, and several dates over a time period of four years later, Kihyun finds himself  falling in love with the chaotic organization that is Lee Minhyuk.

 

-

 

Kihyun runs the back of his hand over his forehead, wiping the nonexistent droplets of sweat off his brow, and plants both hands on his hips, stepping back to admire his work.

“You’re decorating a Christmas tree, babe,” Minhyuk snorts from across the room where he’s hanging stockings across the mantlepiece. “Stop acting like it’s the World Olympics.”

“You would never know,” Hyungwon snorts, a slice of pizza dangling out from behind his lips. “Activity . . . she is not your best friend.”

“Shut up! I’m good at tennis!” Minhyuk protests, eyes blown wide in offense.

“Yeah, alright,” Kihyun scoffs, adjusting a piece of tinsel, “Wii Sports doesn’t count.”

Minhyuk bites down on his lip at that, a blush spreading across his cheeks in shades of embarrassment. “You have no room to talk, ugly! I’ve seen you ride a bike!”

Hyungwon stands from the sofa, dusting the crumbs off his pants. “You both suck. Case closed. Anyways, I have to go buy Hoseok’s present, so I’m gonna blast.”

“Hyungwon,” Kihyun exclaims, poking his head around the side of the tree, “it’s Christmas Eve! How are you not done?”

Hyungwon shrugs and pulls his hoodie over his shoulders, toes slipping into his shoes. “I believe in the pressure of the moment. Besides, shopping on time is straight culture – I believe in being gay and untimely. Worst comes to worst, I’ll buy candy lingerie and have Hoseok eat it off my body.” He cackles, head tipping back as he pushes the door to the apartment open, ignoring the look of horror Kihyun shoots him. “Merry Christmas!”

And with that, he’s out the door, whistling underneath his breath.

“I can’t believe we let him come over,” Minhyuk sighs, shaking his head as he picks the stacks of fried chicken boxes off the floor. “He told me he’d buy me pizza if I let him, however,” he raises a finger and flutters his lashes dramatically, “it appears I have been bamboozled.”

“You’re just stupid.”

Minhyuk pouts. “This is not the sort of dialogue that should be exchanged during Christmas.”

“It’s not Christmas yet,” Kihyun snorts, shooting him a teasing grin.

Minhyuk crosses his arms over his chest and leans back in what appears to be careful nonchalance, eyes twitching. “Speaking of which . . . you never really told me what you want for Christmas.”

Kihyun hums, twirling a stray piece of tinsel around a tree branch, and sighs. Minhyuk has been bothering him for the past five weeks and at this point, he’s 99% sure there’s no present headed this way. He crooks his head to the side and winks coquettishly in a way he  _ knows _ will get a rise out of Minhyuk. “Just  _ you _ .”

Minhyuk’s face turns red and he nearly hacks up a lung as Kihyun giggles and returns to decorating.

Another five minutes goes by and the sound of his boyfriend choking has strangely ceased, replaced by the prickling sensation of Minhyuk’s eyes on the nape of Kihyun’s neck.

“What is it?” he sighs, not even bothering to turn around.

“Hey, babe,” Minhyuk whispers, his breath hot on the nape of Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun gurgles up a screech at the sudden sensation and turns around, nose brushing against Minhyuk’s. “I was thinkin’,” he continues, unfazed at Kihyun’s surprise, “I should make the gifts for Santa, y’know? The milk ‘n cookies. Really  _ liven _ up the place with the smell of baking and all.”

Kihyun narrows his eyes. “Really.”

Minhyuk grins beatifically, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Yeah.” And before Kihyun can offer anything in response, he’s turning on his heel and skipping into the kitchen, a stark contrast to his previous mood.

It’s suspicious.

 

-

 

A half hour later, the scent of vanilla and chocolate wafts through the air, light and buttery. 

“I think I’m almost done,” Minhyuk calls from the kitchen, voice loud over the sound of clanging pots and pans. “It’s all good!”

Kihyun call back a response made of garbled syllables in what he hopes is an agreeable tone.

However, everything is clearly  _ not _ good, because fifteen minutes later, the smell of something burning pushes its’ way into his living room. Kihyun sputters around the haze, nose crinkled as he drops the box of ornaments in his hand to the floor in favor of stalking into the kitchen.

“Minhyuk, what the fuck is going o–”

And there, draped over your marble counter, he finds his boyfriend, clad in nothing but a santa hat and bright red boxers, a sprig of mistletoe between his teeth. He’s lying on his side over the cool surface, one foot pressed into the counter, the other dangling off the edge as he props himself up on his elbow.

Minhyuk drags a hand down his torso and winks at Kihyun. “Hello, dearest,” he gurgles around the mistletoe, teeth pulled into a smile.

Kihyun blinks, stunned into silence, before a curl of burning cookie floats underneath his nose and he’s snapped back into the present. “Is something burning?”

“Just my,” he swipes a tongue out, the sprig of mistletoe nearly falling out of his mouth, “burning desire for you, my love.”

Kihyun tilts his head to the side, eyes peering at the stove behind Minhyuk. “Minhyuk, the oven is on fire.”

Minhyuk huffs and sits up, the Santa hat falling lopsided over his eyes, and pulls the mistletoe out of his mouth with two fingers. “No, I just  _ told _ you it’s my desire. Please keep up.”

Kihyun throws his hands up in exasperation, moving around the kitchen island to get to the stove, clicking the off button. “Minhyuk, it could’ve really been a problem –”

The feeling of Minhyuk’s hands planted firmly on his waist, spinning Kihyun around to press him back against the counter cuts Kihyun off. 

“Hello, I am the present,” Minhyuk announces, one hand lifting to slap loudly against his chest. He winces, one eye squinting shut as he rubs the red mark on his chest. 

It’s then Kihyun notices the cookie crumbs in Minhyuk’s hair and the droplets of milk in on his chest, head tilted in confusion.

“ _ I’m _ the snack,” Minhyuk explains without prompting, flourishing vaguely with his hand.

Kihyun blinks. “Minhyuk those were presents for Santa.”

“Surprise, surprise. I am Santa and I am the present and I am the snack.” He waggles his brows suggestively and grins. “You been naughty or nice, babe?”

“This is stupid.”

Minhyuk raises a finger and shoots Kihyun a wink before turning around and shaking his ass a bit. “No. This is  _ sexy _ .” And there, scrawled across the red boxers in curly white cursive are the words  _ “Nice Package!” _

Kihyun stares. This should not be attractive.

Minhyuk hooks his chin over a his shoulder and casts a sleazy smile, lashes fluttering flirtatiously. “I have a nice package for you.”

This really should not be attractive.

He straightens and steps forward, reaching up with an arm to dangle the mistletoe above Kihyun’s head. 

“You’re supposed to kiss me, babe,” Minhyuk drawls, smirking. “That’s the point of mistletoe.”

Kihyun grants him a once over, eye trailing over his startlingly shiny chest. “You’re . . . covered in oil?”

Minhyuk nods and shrugs. “You know how you say I never glisten? Well –”

“ _ Listen.  _ You never  _ listen _ .”

A silence follows.

“Oh.” Minhyuk blinks. “Yeah, that makes sense. God, I should’ve thought that through before putting peppermint oil on my chest.” He scratches a nipple with a finger. “ It kind of burns.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, unable to control the smile that paints its way across his lips right after. “God you’re so stupid,” he laughs, fingers’ digging into Minhyuk’s shoulders as he drags him close, pressing his lips against Minhyuk’s plush mouth.

Minhyuk pushes a muffled noises of surprise against Kihyun’s mouth before relaxing a few seconds later, cupping Kihyun’s cheeks in his hands and dropping the mistletoe to the floor.

Kihyun’s fingers drag up Minhyuk’s shoulders to lope around his neck, playing with the strands on the nape of his neck as he leans into the soft comfort of Minhyuk’s lips.

“I knew this was a good idea,” Minhyuk gasps, pulling away to suck in a breath before his lips are back on Kihyun’s.

And it’s moments like these, standing in their kitchen with the smell of burnt cookies and peppermint oil, lips pressed against Minhyuk’s, that make Kihyun fall even more in love with the catastrophe that is Lee Minhyuk.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments much appreciated!! also i started writing this as a hyunghyuk nd halfway through i jst reverted to my kihyuk self


End file.
